<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's in the Shower by Mony (Mony_Writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728898">He's in the Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony'>Mony (Mony_Writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Race is very flustered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cute boy shows up to work on an assignment with Jack, and Jack's busy, Race takes advantage of the situation</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This is pure Sprace fluff with Race being very flustered by Spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Race opens the door, he was not expecting to see a cute boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack had told him he had a classmate coming over to work on an English presentation, but what Jack forgot to mention was said partner was very hot, and very Race’s type.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And very much staring at him, because Race has been staring at him silently for the last minute while his brain moves past the voice repeating hot boy in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, can I help you?” Race (eventually) gets out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this the Kelly house?” Cute boy is much more put together then Race is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, this is, you looking for Jack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am.” Cute boy has the audacity to smirk at Race then as if he doesn’t know what that’ll do to Race’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackie’s in the shower.” He’s not. But he’s probably painting and not wanting to be disturbed, so Race doesn’t feel as guilty keeping the cute boy out here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, shame. Guess I’ll have to wait then.” Spot smiles, and suddenly, Race feels stupid at getting overwhelmed by the smirk, because the smile is so much worse, and now he's sitting on the couch and Race doesn’t know if he's going to be able to hear anything cute boy says over the thumping of his own heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’re you doing at Kelly’s house.” Race frowns. “..I live here. Jacks my big brother.” “Seriously?” cute boy sits up taller studying Race, while Race tries to remember how to breathe. “you two look nothing alike.”</p>
<p>“Adopted,” is the only word Race manages to force out while he’s busy coxing his heart and lungs to remember how to function.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That explains it. So you a Kelly then, or is there some other name I should be calling you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm a Higgins - Kelly, actually. But you can call me Race.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Race,” cute boy smirks, and no, Race was right the first time, that smirk is heart-stopping. Damn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna guess that’s a nickname too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, names Spot Conlon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ever go by your real name, Spot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if I really like the person.” Spot is going to kill Race its official - cause of death, cute boy he met 5 minutes ago. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well then Spottie,” and Race doesn't know where that nickname came from, but it’s staying if the way Spots eyes brightened when he heard it, “I guess we’ll have to get to know each other better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like an excellent idea Race.” And then just when Race has finally regained control of his basic functions, Spot goes and asks, “so you much younger than me and Jack?.”</p>
<p>“A year, barely,” Race chokes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good” <em>Good??</em> Good?? What the hell does that mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” Oh God just kill Race now and that fucking smirk is back and Race wants to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re cute Race. Wanna get some lunch sometime next week?” Oh god yes, is what Race thinks. Aloud he says,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds nice, give your number and we’ll make plans.” The boys swap phones and exchange numbers, and when Spot laughs at the funny face Race pulls for his contact photo (he may be flustered, but he has a brand, ok) Race feels as if the world has stopped spinning, and he has ascended to heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surely Jack’s out of the shower by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, down the hall, second door to the left.” Spot stares at Race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was your brother ever in the shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your smooth Race Higgins - Kelly.” Ha. That’s a good joke. He stands up and ends towards the hallway. “I’ll see you some time next week for our date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya Spot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Race waits until Spot has disappeared down the hallway and he can hear Jack and him talking before screaming into the pillow. His phone dings in his hand. He glances at it to see a notification from Spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Your brother’s not as cool as you are. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And it’s Sean by the way. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Race goes back to screaming in the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spot's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I rewrote the fic, but this time from Spots POV! This took about one sentence of egging on for me to commit to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Spot rang the doorbell, he was expecting Jack to open it, not whoever this was. </p><p>When Jack invited him round to work on their stupid English assignment, he thought he’d be annoyed the whole time, instead, he’s standing in silence looking at whoever this kid is that’s answered that door. (God he hopes he’s not like, Jack’s boyfriend or something). </p><p>Spot realises he’s been staring in silence for the past like, minute only when mystery boy starts speaking. </p><p>“Sorry, can I help you?” Mystery boy smiles at Spot. At least mystery boy is nice enough to not point out how big of an idiot Spots being. </p><p>“Is this the Kelly house?” Spot wants to say something witty, but he can’t stop looking at his blue eyes. </p><p>“Yeah this is, you looking for Jack?” Mystery boy also has a very nice smile, Spot decides. He could get lost in mystery boy’s smiles. </p><p>“I am.” Spot’s really trying here. He could at least ask mystery boy for his name, but his too busy trying not to trip over his own tongue to do that </p><p>“Jackie’s in the shower.” Damn, Spot I'll be late home. He’ll text Hotshot to let him know. But that's a problem for future Spot, present Spot is deciding that this is the universe being kind to him for once and letting him talk to mystery boy for a while. </p><p>He decides to take the opportunity. </p><p>“Hmm shame. Guess I’ll have to wait then.” Spot smiles, and takes a seat on the couch, he figured he might as well get comfortable, if Jack’s in the shower, who knows how long it could take, and the couch looks really comfy. “So, what’re you doing at Kelly’s house.” </p><p>Fuck. did he really just say that??? God he must look like such an idiot. Who asks that. Honestly, just kill Spot now. He knew sitting on this couch was a bad idea. </p><p>Mystery boy frowns. “..I live here. Jacks my big brother.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Spot sits up taller studying mystery boy. Spot doesn’t know Jack that well (and he’s certainly never looked at him as closely as he’s currently studying Race), but the two don’t look similar at all. </p><p>Shit he’s staring again. </p><p>“you two look nothing alike.” Is what he eventually goes with. (a part of his brain is screaming HES SINGLE, while another part is screaming YOU DON’T KNOW THAT. It’s a wonder Spot gets any words out at all. </p><p>“Adopted,” he shrugs. Spot guesses he probably gets that question a lot. He’s way more attractive than Jack.</p><p>Shit, Spot’s known this guy for all of five minutes and he’s already falling. He supposes he should at least try to learn his name, at the very least so he doesn’t have to keep referring to him as mystery boy in his head. </p><p>“That explains it. So you a Kelly then, or is there some other name I should be calling you?”</p><p>Smooth Spot. Real Smooth, </p><p>“I'm a Higgins - Kelly, actually. But you can call me Race.” God, his smile really defines his cheekbones, and fuck, you could cut somebody with them. Spot’s only human for Christ sake. </p><p>“Race,” Spot parrots back, “i’m gonna guess that’s a nickname too.” Yeah great deductive thinking skills there Spot, you absolute dumbass. </p><p>“Too?” Oh fuck, he hasn’t even told Race his name yet. God what kind of asshole does race think he must be, coming into his house, sitting on his couch without giving up any information on himself. </p><p>“Oh right, names Spot Conlon.”</p><p>“You ever go by your real name, Spot?” Is he flirting with Spot. Spot briefly considers texting Hotshot his will, because there is no way he is going to survive Race. It’ll be a miracle if he lasts another 5 minutes. </p><p>“Only if I really like the person.” Oh doesn’t that sound conceited as fuck. Spot has never hated himself more than he does at this moment. Even if Race is single (and into guys) Spot just blew every chance he had. Next time he might as well right ‘I’m not interested in you’ on his forehead</p><p>“Well then Spottie,” Nobodies ever called him Spottie before and Spots heart stops at the nickname,  “I guess we’ll have to get to know each other better.”</p><p>“Sounds like an excellent idea Race.” no, actually it sounds like a horrible idea, because that means he’s going to have to keep talking to Race, and Spot’s not sure he’ll survive it, “so you much younger than me and Jack?.” </p><p>Wanna ask him what his favourite colour is next Spot. What a dumbass question</p><p>“A year, barely,” Good, that means he is in his age range. </p><p>“Good”</p><p>Did he just say that aloud? Oh God, end him now. </p><p>“Yeah” He’s definitely just made Race uncomfortable. Shit, how does he fix it? Shit. Right, he needs to let Race know he’s not a creep. Got it. Spot can do this</p><p>“You’re cute Race.” Spot blurts. Spot cannot do this. “ Wanna get some lunch sometime next week?” </p><p>Well, he attempted to salvage it. Balls in Race’s court now</p><p>“Sounds nice, give your number and we’ll make plans.” How the fuck is this guy so smooth. I mean, with that face, he’s probably dating left right and centre. Spot doesn’t have a chance. </p><p>The boys swap phones and exchange numbers, and Spot laughs at the face Race pull in his profile photo. They switch phones back and race checks the time. As much as he’s enjoying chatting with Race, he needs to get started on this assignment with Jack if he wants to make it home for dinner. </p><p>“Surely Jack’s out of the shower by now.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, down the hall, second door to the left.”</p><p>Spot stares at Race. Wait. </p><p>“Was your brother ever in the shower.”</p><p>“Maybe not.”</p><p>“Your smooth Race Higgins - Kelly.” Did he just say that aloud, again? He stands up and ends towards the hallway before he can embarrass himself too much more“I’ll see you some time next week for our date.”</p><p>“See ya Spot.”</p><p>On his way to The room Jack’s supposedly in, he pulls out his phone and texted Hotshot to let him know he’ll be home late. </p><p>And when he sees Races name in the contact lists, he makes one final reckless decision before shutting off his phone. </p><p>
  <em>Your brother’s not as cool as you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s Sean by the way. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>